I Never
by iowatobroadway
Summary: Set during tech in season 1. Karen, Ivy, Bobby, and Jessica hang out with a bottle of tequila and play "I Never" in a hotel room in Boston. One-shot.


**A/N:** I've been rewatching the first season, and this is just a silly little one-shot that popped into my head.

**Disclaimer:** I don't "Smash" or any of its characters; I'm only borrowing them.

* * *

"Do you know what we should do?" Bobby asked.

"Whatever it is, I have a feeling I'm not going to like it," Karen said.

"Oh, come on, Iowa, have some fun for once in your life," Jessica said.

"I have fun," Karen argued, pouting.

"What do you have in mind, Bobby?" Ivy asked.

Bobby, Jessica, Karen, and Ivy were all sitting in a hotel room. Bobby had brought in a bottle of tequila to celebrate getting through a day of tech.

"We should play a game of 'I Never,'" Bobby said.

Ivy laughed. "I haven't played 'I Never' in ages."

Karen frowned. "I've never played it."

"Do you know how to play it?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, I'm familiar with the game," Karen said. "It's just that my friends and I never played it."

"See, now, that's going to be a problem," Ivy said. "Karen's never done anything, so she won't even end up drinking any of the tequila."

"Well, more tequila for us then," Bobby said.

"That's not true, you know," Karen said. "I've done things."

"Exciting things?" Jessica asked.

"Yes."

Bobby grinned. "Naughty things?"

"Occasionally. I'm not as boring as everybody thinks I am."

"Well, let's get started and see what Karen has done then," Ivy said. "I want to get to work on this tequila. I need it after watching Rebecca Duvall follow Derek around all day."

"I need it after listening to her attempt to sing," Bobby said. "They should probably hand out free tequila to the audience during the show."

"She's not that bad," Karen said.

They all stared at her.

"Okay, she's pretty bad. Still, she's a good actress and the show itself is good."

"Can we get started so that I can get drunk?" Ivy said.

"I will start," Bobby said, grabbing the bottle. "I never…had sex in a public place where people could catch us."

"You better take a swig, Bobby," Jessica said. "Everyone knows you've done that. Then, you need to hand that bottle to me."

"Okay, yeah, I have," Bobby said as he drank from the bottle.

Karen frowned. "Aren't you supposed to start it with something you've actually never done?"

"Does it really matter?" Bobby said. "The main goal is to get drunk and make fun of all the things _you've _never done."

"Hmmph."

Jessica took a swig from the bottle as well.

"My ex-boyfriend and I had a lot of fun on those amusement park rides."

Ivy motioned for them to hand the bottle to her.

"Beaches are romantic and all, but make sure you have a good beach blanket. I learned that lesson the hard way. So, Karen, do you need the bottle?"

"Does doing it in a car count?"

"No, Iowa, a car doesn't count," Jessica said.

"But, we were parked, so a cop could have come up to us or something."

"It still doesn't count," Jessica said. "Now it's my turn. I never…went skinny dipping. Who needs the bottle?"

"You've never gone skinny dipping?" Bobby asked.

"No, I've actually never done that. I have to put that on my list of things I need to do."

"Well, I have," Bobby said, taking the bottle. "The water was pretty cold, though, so it wasn't really that much fun."

"Hand over the bottle," Ivy said. "The water wasn't cold for us, and we had a lot of fun."

"I need the bottle, too," Karen said.

Ivy looked at her incredulously. "Saint Karen went skinny dipping? I'm not sure I believe you."

"What? One of my fiends lived by a lake, and we went skinny dipping after a party."

Ivy handed the bottle over, and Karen took a swig.

"Okay, my turn," Ivy said. "I never…rode a motorcycle. Who needs the bottle?"

Bobby frowned. "I've never been on a motorcycle. I need to find a guy with a motorcycle."

"I have," Jessica said. "Hand it over."

After Jessica took a swig, Karen motioned for the bottle.

"Really, Iowa? You were on a motorcycle?"

"I dated a guy with a Harley for awhile," Karen said as she took a drink. "My parents absolutely hated him, but I loved riding with him on that Harley."

"Well, I guess you have done a few things, Karen," Ivy said. "I actually need to put riding a motorcycle on my list. Your turn."

"I never…sang karaoke."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "We've all done that."

"Yeah, I know," Karen said. "I figured we could just finish off this bottle. There's not much left."

"That's because we were already drinking it before we started the game," Ivy said.

"Well, it's tech," Jessica said. "You need to buy some more booze, Bobby."

"Why should I have to supply all the liquor?" Bobby complained. "If you want me to buy more alcohol, you all need to fork over some money."

Eventually, they all settled on going to the hotel bar, where they drank and complained about Rebecca Duvall, tech in general, and every other problem they could come up with.

"I'll see you all for another fun day of tech tomorrow," Bobby said.

"Today," Jessica reminded him.

"Ugh."


End file.
